


Эта Прекрасная Рождественская Песнь

by MrsWho



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, It's a Wonderful Life (1946), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho





	Эта Прекрасная Рождественская Песнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's A Wonderful Christmas Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777795) by [qthewetsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthewetsprocket/pseuds/qthewetsprocket). 



  
**Глава 1**

– Уверен, что не передумаешь?

С дивана раздалось ворчание.

– Я приму это за «нет», – Джон, одетый в свою дурацкую куртку, пожал плечами и направился к лестнице.

– Оденься потеплее. Замёрзнешь.

Джон выглянул в окно. На улице ни снежинки.

– Она всего лишь на другом конце города. Я буду в порядке, – он сделал паузу. – Конечно, ты всегда можешь пойти вместе со мной. А потом, когда нас накроет метель, ты сможешь позлорадствовать, что был прав.

Шерлок перевернулся на спину.

– Джон. Ну, сколько повторять? Я не праздную Рождество, и уж точно не провожу его с семьёй.

– Ладно, ладно, – Джон натянул перчатки. – Ты хотя бы выпьешь чаю с миссис Хадсон? Или пригласи Майкрофта на чашечку.

Испепеляющий взгляд соседа сказал достаточно. Джон сделал глубокий вздох.

– Это же канун Рождества, Шерлок. Ты просто… ты не должен быть один.

– Я бы не остался один, если бы ты меня не бросал.

Джон фыркнул, закатив глаза.

– Не драматизируй. Это лишь один день в году, и это удержит Гарри подальше от меня на весь оставшийся год. В основном. К тому же, ты в любой момент можешь прийти. Как я уже говорил двадцать раз за сегодня.

– Двадцать три.

– Что ж, я попытался. Увидимся, – его голос становился всё тише, когда он спускался по лестнице. – Не жди меня, мы пойдём на ночную службу. Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон! Счастливого Рождества!

Их домовладелица (но не домохозяйка) вернула поздравление, входная дверь открылась и закрылась. Тишина.

Один.

Наедине со скукой.

Шерлок остановил взгляд на просверленных отверстиях в черепе. Трепанация может облегчить скуку. Временно.

Он вздохнул. Что, чёрт возьми, случилось с преступниками Лондона? Разве они не знают, что Рождество – это прекрасное время для совершения красивого сложного убийства? Все расслабились в честь праздника; переполненные весельем и доброжелательностью, раздражающий праздничный дух сделал их ещё более доверчивыми, чем обычно.

Он поднялся с дивана за никотиновыми пластырями, налепив сразу три на предплечье… а затем, практически машинально, добавил четвёртый. Казалось, ночь будет длинной. Вернувшись на диван, он включил телевизор, надеясь услышать какие-нибудь новости об ужасной перестрелке или пожаре, которые скрасят его вечер. Ничего. Разочарованно заворчав, он переключился на случайный чёрно-белый рождественский фильм и отвернулся к спинке.

Он не был точно уверен, в какой момент начались судороги. Он чувствовал себя хорошо ... более чем хорошо на самом деле, его ум блаженно затих, ясный, словно кристалл. А потом его рука начала дёргаться. Скорее всего, остаточное явление после напряжённой работы. о чем беспокоиться. Когда он заметил неожиданно ускоренное дыхание и дрожь в конечностях, он не забеспокоился, даже улыбнулся. Ах, воспоминания. Ночи в университете, мысли, споры и курение целыми днями, прежде чем это стало отвергаемой современным обществом привычкой…... блаженство.

Потом его затошнило.

Дрожь усилилась – теперь он трясся весь, с трудом дыша. Взгляд на никотиновые пластыри – он ведь налеплял раньше четыре сразу с минимальным результатом, а сейчас сердце словно гналось за кем-то… возможно, следовало съесть что-нибудь перед этим? Как давно это было? Джон бы знал. Джон запоминал все скучные вещи, вроде еды и сна. Он нагнулся в попытке отодрать один из пластырей. Пальцы дрожали слишком сильно. Ругаясь, он повторил попытку, на этот раз более успешно. Оставшиеся три не поддавались, и он лишь болезненно щипал себя.

– Чёрт возьми!

Вероятно, это должно быть больно – упасть на пол. Но он даже не почувствовал этого… тошнота казалась гораздо большей проблемой. Он снова попытался подняться, но мышцы совсем не хотели работать. 

И вот именно с этого момента всё пошло Немного-Не-Хорошо.

– Шерлок?

Он знал этот голос.

– Убирайся, Майкрофт. Ты не можешь оставить меня в покое даже в галлюцинациях?

– Боюсь, что так.

Шерлок поднял взгляд. Сидящий на спинке дивана в костюме, невероятно странного дынного цвета и зонтом в тон, был его братом. Или, по меньшей мере, очень хорошей его имитацией: Майкрофт Холмс считал любой цвет, кроме серого и твидового, неописуемо вульгарным. Одежда цвета спелой дыни, казалось, излучала свой собственный мягкий свет в тусклом мерцании телевизора.

– Ты не Майкрофт.

– Так и есть. Отличная дедукция, – привидение усмехнулось. – Но ты можешь так называть, если хочешь. Для простоты. Думай обо мне, как своего рода… Святочный Дух Прошлых Лет.

Шерлок застонал. Чёрно-белый фильм, который он оставил включённым для фона… видимо, фильм пробрался в его галлюцинацию.

– Что ж, кто бы ты ни был, убирайся, – речь была уже невнятной. – Я должен получить… должен написать…

– О, боюсь, что в этом вопросе звать за помощью не имеет смысла, – весело сказал призрак, нагнувшись и взяв его под руки. – Лучше пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Давай, поднимайся. Выберемся из этой комнаты и тебе станет лучше.

Досадно, но он прав: даже призраком, Майкрофт всё равно всегда прав. И хотя Шерлок подозревал, что ему стоило бы больше волноваться насчёт прохождения сквозь стены и плаванья мимо окон 221Б, по крайней мере, дрожь и тошнота прошли.

Призрак проплыл по воздуху к дому напротив. В тот момент, когда он обернулся, Шерлок попытался вернуться в квартиру через окно, но оно оказалось запертым. Он моргнул. На их окнах никогда раньше не было ставней. 

– Ты не можешь вернуться, – пояснил Дух-Майкрофт через плечо, ища в кармане ключи. – Лучше просто иди вперёд, здесь отличная щель.

Шерлок вздохнул. Видимо, выбора у него нет. Со стоном поднявшись и запахивая плотнее халат, он нехотя шагнул по воздуху через Бейкер Стрит к Дружелюбному-Касперу-Майкрофту. 

– Ах, вот и он! – Майкрофт нашёл ключ, за которым охотился, и засунул его в ровную стену. От поворота ключа в кладке появилась трещина из света. Затем дверь с усилием распахнулась на невидимых петлях. – Сюда! Похоже, всё только начинается.

Призрак шагнул внутрь. Шерлок подался вперёд, оказавшись в столовой родового имения Холмсов… или, скорее, столовой времён его детства. Стены ещё не были обезображены царапинами, оставленными после провальных попыток Майкрофта научить его фехтованию. Несколько блестящих гирлянд – приколотых на расстоянии три фута, ни больше, ни меньше – никоим образом не уменьшили безрадостное уныние.

Шерлок шагнул глубже в комнату, осознав, что в ней уже есть его младшая версия: невыразительная, кудрявая и семилетняя, сидящая за столом над остатками ужина.

Дух-Майкрофт поймал пристальный взгляд Шерлока на самого себя.

– Помнишь соседку, миссис Миннисон? Она говорила, что волосы вьются так сильно, потому что огромные мысли не помещаются в маленькой голове.

Уголок рта Шерлока дёрнулся.

– Занятная женщина. Ей стоило бы уделять больше внимания не моей голове, а количеству сахара в её крови. Ох, и говоря о причёсках…

Долговязый неуклюжий парень – с жуткой стрижкой, которая ужасно контрастировала с праздничным рождественским свитером – виновато крался к столу со второй порцией в руках, словно вор с награбленным добром. Кудрявый малыш поднял взор и презрительно фыркнул. Парень с маллетом нахмурился, давая возможность тому высказаться, но младший Холмс лишь вернулся к сооружению фракталов из остатков горохового пюре.

Шерлок – взрослая версия – искренне и весьма злобно улыбнулся.

– Только представь потенциал шантажа… судьба нации зависит от безопасности сохранности фотографии Майкрофта Холмса с маллетом.

Дух-Майкрофт фыркнул.

– Однажды я выясню, куда ты их спрятал.

– Сомневаюсь.

На другом конце стола женщина с поразительным самообладанием – её красота могла сравниться только с её холодностью – положила столовые приборы и прочистила горло. Учитывая её пол и возраст, она могла бы быть Шерлоком в парике; так они были похожи.

– Все наелись. Самое время для подарков.

Её отпрыски послушно отставили тарелки и вытерли губы. Четыре коробки лежали под деревом, таким же скучным и безлико украшенным, как и стены. На нём не было никаких красочных украшений, сделанных детскими руками – ни бумажных цепочек или гирлянд – только ряд простых красных шаров, искусственных, как и само дерево.

Два мальчика поплелись к своей цели как солдаты в поход. Они уже знали, что будет дальше. Внутри коробок с их именами каждый из братьев найдёт небольшую бумажку на дне: сберегательную облигацию.

– Ваши счета будут успешно расти. Ну, по крайней мере, счет Майкрофта, ведь он старше. Всегда помните о будущем, и никогда не забывайте о прошлом.

Эти слова она говорила каждое Рождество. Мальчики поднялись запечатлеть дежурный поцелуй на ее щеке.

– Спасибо, мамуля.

– Спасибо, мама.

Она добросовестно изображала чувства, так достоверно, какой только могла. В конце концов, это было только один раз в год.

Следующий подарок братья получали друг от друга. Их мать запретила дарить ей любые подарки, настаивая на том, что это попытки купить её благосклонность. Шерлок открывал свой первым. Дух-Майкрофт улыбнулся, не сумев скрыть неприятную ностальгию.

– О, это, кажется, было неплохо.

Мальчик сдирал подарочную обёртку с энтузиазмом работника похоронного бюро, в которое в конце дня привезли новый труп. Когда он увидел содержимое коробки, его миндалевидные голубые глаза на мгновение расширились.

Он сорвал остатки упаковки одним движением. Коробка явила миру набор «Мой первый микроскоп» со всеми слайдами и инструментами. Мимолётные радостные искры загорелись в глазах мальчика всего на мгновение, он выглядел как тот, кем был на самом деле – ребёнок в Рождество, а не миниатюрный взрослый на заседании правительства.

А затем он заглянул вовнутрь.

\- Ну, Шерлок? Что скажешь своему брату? – ровно спросила миссис Холмс, соблюдая протокол этого неудобного ритуала, чтобы скорее покончить со всем этим. 

Лицо мальчика сердито нахмурилось

– Он… он _розовый._

– Отличная дедукция, мой дорогой мальчик, – парень с маллетом должно быть ухмылялся или пытался подавить социально неприемлемую отрыжку. – К несчастью, в магазине оставался только этот цвет.

Взрослый Шерлок посмотрел на посылку с тем же отвращением, что и его младшая копия.

– Ты знал, как сильно я хотел свой собственный микроскоп.

– Поэтому я и купил его тебе, – в голосе Духа-Майкрофта было великодушие.

– Он был _розовым!_

– Шерлок, поблагодари брата, – кратко сказала миссис Холмс, предъявляя доказательства, что знаменитое раздражение Шерлока от необходимости что-то повторять может быть наследственным. В ответ мальчик поднялся, пнув коробку сильным ударом, так что та пролетела через всю комнату, срикошетив от стены.

\- Шерлок Адонаи Рабле Холмс! Извинись перед братом сейчас же.

И взрослый Шерлок, и ребёнок скрестили руки.

– Нет.

– Ладно. Возвращайся в свою комнату и оставайся там, пока я не скажу.

Шерлок смотрел на себя, поднимающегося по лестнице.

– Мама всегда любила тебя больше.

– Ох, ерунда, – Майкрофт-Дух Прошлых Лет фыркнул и проверил карманные часы. – Ты же знаешь очень хорошо, что мамуля разделяла любовь поровну: мы оба не получали ничего.

Шерлок затих на длительное время. Затем, отметив удовлетворённую ухмылку Майкрофта-подростка, когда его младший брат был отослан с позором, он тихо пробормотал:

– Ты всегда винил меня за уход отца.

– Ага, – согласился призрак. – А ты всегда винил меня за всё остальное.

Голос их матери разрушил задумчивость братьев.

– Давай, Майкрофт, дорогой. Открой подарок от брата.

Мальчик повиновался. Его выражение изменялось от концентрации (развернуть обёртку, никогда не срывать) к мягкому недоумению (коробка, какой-то коммерческий продукт) ... а затем к выражению, которое Шерлок почти никогда не видел на лице брата: подлинной боли.

– О, как заботливо! – сказала мамуля, когда подарок лёг на стол. – Ты бы превратился в толстяка в скором времени, это должно помочь избежать подобной участи.

Рождественским подарком Шерлока была коробка диетических коктейлей для похудения.

Краткий момент подлинных эмоций быстро исчез за обычной маской равнодушия. 

\- Да, мамуля. Тебе нужна помощь в уборке?

– Не говори глупостей, дорогой, для этого есть прислуга.

– Хорошо. – Майкрофт поднялся, поцеловал мать, и отправился в спальню. Только Шерлок со своего места-посреди-стены был удостоен увидеть, как боль вернулась в глаза брата, когда он поднимался по лестнице.

– Ох, да ладно. Ты заслужил это, – это всё, на что Шерлок был способен. Даже ему было очевидно, как неубедительно это прозвучало. И хотя версия Майкрофта стояла рядом с ним в виде галлюцинации, призрака, он всё равно не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. – За микроскоп. Тот оттенок розового на самом деле был ужасным.

– Но ты его использовал, – мягко ответил призрак. – Годами. Тонкий слой краски, и он стал самым лучшим другом детства.

Шерлок фыркнул. 

– Только потому, что мама не купила бы мне ещё один. В любом случае, чего ты хочешь, благодарностей? Ты на тридцать лет опоздал.

– Каким был твой десерт на вкус? Тем вечером?

Шерлоку потребовалось время понять, что призрак имеет в виду. Даже несмотря на то, что мамуля отправила его в кровать за пинание микроскопа об стену, открыв позже дверь, Шерлок нашёл оставленную для него накрытую тарелку. В ней обнаружился нежный крем-брюле, который он никогда раньше не пробовал, ставший впоследствии его любимым десертом. Он считал, что кто-то из прислуги оставил это для него.

Шерлок никогда прежде не осознавал, каким пугающим может быть любящее лицо спокойного, мягкого, надёжного, терпеливого брата.

– Чего ты хочешь, Майкрофт? Бога ради, я лежу, умирая, на полу своей гостиной, а ты притащил меня сюда ради единения семьи? Что ж, это моя галлюцинация, и тебя в ней я видеть не хочу. Проваливай и оставь меня одного.

Мир покачнулся. Шерлок открыл глаза. Гостиная с мерцающим телевизору вернулась. Это была болезнь. Он попытался сесть и почувствовал приступ тошноты, такой сильный, что заставил его упасть на пол со стоном. Он попытался закричать, но нашёл собственный голос невнятным и тихим.

  
**Глава 2**

\- Шерлок? Ты в порядке?

Шерлок открыл глаза. С трудом сфокусировав зрение, он увидел знакомую фигуру, склонившуюся над ним.

– Миссис Хадсон? Ох, слава Богу…

– Нет, боюсь, я не она. Я – Дух Нынешних Святок, а не твоя домовладелица, дорогой. Вставай, лежебока, – маленькая женщина схватила его, поднимая, словно он был тряпичной куклой. – Вот так. Так-то лучше. Готов идти?

– Куда? – Шерлок нахмурился. – Слушайте, если вы одна из… _них_ … то вам должно быть известно, я не верю ни в какую загробную жизнь.

– Верно, дорогой, – призрак миссис Хадсон держал его за плечо удивительно крепкой хваткой. – Тебе не нужно верить в то, что я покажу. Ты просто должен увидеть это. А теперь, – она подвела его к камину, к фото в рамке, стоящей на каминной полке рядом с черепом. Фото хмурого Шерлока рядом с Джоном у двери 221Б.

– Возьмись за край, – миссис Хадсон уже сжимала ближайшую к ней сторону рамки.

Комната тошнотворно накренилась. Они очутились в странной гостиной – нет. Не странной. Шерлок уже бывал здесь однажды. Украшения висели по-другому, и мебель сдвинута, но квартира, несомненно, принадлежала…

– Гарриет Джейн Ватсон, в сотый раз! – Джон влетел в комнату, держа в руке бутылку рождественского ликёра вне досягаемости невысокой коренастой женщины. – После службы. Тогда мы оба выпьем.

– Ох, пожалуйста, Скрудж МакГринч, избавь меня от участи великомученика, – Гарри закатила глаза. – Мне и так сегодня придётся слушать проповедь, ещё одной мне не очень хочется.

Джон поставил ликёр на камин. 

– Палками и камнями*, Гарри. Очернишь меня всеми эпитетами, какими захочешь, но в церковь пойдёшь трезвой.

– Эпитетами? – Гарри хмыкнула. – Ты говоришь, как он, – она кивнула в сторону полки, и Шерлок заметил фото себя и Джона, расположенное среди безделушек. – Набрался, да? И я действительно это имею в виду.

Джон сделал шаг назад.

– Теперь эта картинка будет неотступно стоять перед глазами следующие сорок лет. В любом случае, не сработает, Гарри. Тебе меня не провести. Трезвая. Служба. Сейчас.

Шорох со стороны гардероба дал понять, что пальто уже надето.

– Господи, Джонни. Кто посмел умереть и оставить меня на твоё попечение?

– Вообще-то, мама. И она была бы на моей стороне. В этом году ты _не_ будешь целовать священника.

Шорох усилился, его сопроводил вздох.

– Сколько лет уже прошло, Джонни? А ты всё никак мне это не простишь.

– Ты ему язык в глотку засунула.

В проёме появилась одетая в пальто любительница целовать священников и пожала плечами.

– И сделала этим услугу. Чтобы он узнал прикосновение настоящей женщины хотя бы один раз в жизни, и это даже не считалось.

– Не _считалось?_ С чего вдруг? Потому что ты лесбиянка? Господи, Гарри. Тебе говорил хоть кто-нибудь, что у тебя весьма дрянная логика?

– Да. Твой парень. И видимо, это наследственное, мистер мы-не-пара-но-я-не-говорю-ни-о-ком-другом.

Джон сжал губы.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы он был тут. Ты хорошо себя ведёшь в его присутствии.

– Потому что ты не такой вредный, когда он рядом. Серьёзно, ты больше улыбаешься и вполовину меньше ворчишь… ты счастливее, когда он с тобой.

Джон потёр глаза.

– Тогда в следующем году я потащу его с нами, – он вдруг хихикнул. – Ты можешь представить его на ночной службе? Он бы рассказал обо всех лесбиянках, когда-либо целовавших священников. Указав название их парфюма и болели ли они ветрянкой в детстве.

Гарри улыбнулась.

– Ради _этого_ стоило бы не спать.

Шерлок повернулся к миссис Хадсон, когда Ватсоны ушли.

– Что ж, это было весьма бессмысленно. Беседа, которую я мог бы вычислить во сне, основываясь на том, что знаю об их отношениях.

– Пусть будет так, дорогой, – её добродушие было неизменным. – Возьмись за фото ещё раз, есть ещё один хороший парень.

В этот раз комната стала больше, шумнее. Многолюднее. Полицейский участок. В частности, зал. 

– Ладно, все присоединяемся. Все знают правила, – Лестрейд появился с пустой чашкой из-под кофе, подсовывая её каждому офицеру под нос.

– Не смотрите на меня, – Салли скривилась при виде чашки, словно она была полна грязи. – Я не собираюсь платить приличные деньги, чтобы купить что-нибудь нашему психу. Кроме того, вы знаете, что он вернёт это назад или швырнёт нам в лицо.

– И это, несомненно, доставит ему удовольствие, что и является главной целью рождественских подарков, – Лестрейд протянул чашку. – Давай, Салли. Он действительно помогал нам весь год, даже если и был при этом несносным засранцем. Я куплю ему самый отвратительный кекс, который «Теско» только может предложить.

– Ладно, – она выдвинула ящик стола, вытаскивая фунт из заначки. 

Со своего призрачного места обозрения Шерлок смог заметить кое-что ещё, похороненное под ворохом скрепок, ручек, резинок и потерянных флешек… это была фотография, сделанная в одной из этих нелепых фото-кабинок, натыканных в торговых центрах и прочих местах траты денег. На картинке Салли прижималась к высокому мужчине с равнодушным взглядом. Шерлок оказался несколько впечатлён своей весьма сносной имитацией глупой улыбки, свойственной недавно влюбившимся людям.

Он почувствовал, как пара глаз смотрит ему в спину.

– Это был эксперимент, – попытался он защититься от неодобрительного взгляда миссис Хадсон. – Романтическая привязанность – сильный мотиватор для всех видов криминальной деятельности. Но она находилась вне моего опыта, так что мне нужно было собрать данные из близкого источника. Сержант Донован оказалась наиболее удобной испытуемой.

– Она знала, что она подопытная?

– Конечно, нет; это повлияло бы на данные! – Шерлок с отвращением махнул головой, как раз вовремя чтобы увидеть, как взгляд Салли падает на фото – и странная нехарактерная грусть заполняет её глаза – прежде чем она задвинула его подальше под лавину мусора и закрыла ящик.

– Это несколько необычно, – выразил неодобрение призрак миссис Хадсон. – Большинство людей выбрасывают фотографии своих бывших бойфрендов. Почему, как ты думаешь, она до сих пор хранит это?

Шерлок сжал губы.

– Миссис Хадсон. Если это какая-нибудь опрометчивая попытка принести немного рождественской радости в моё сердце, уверяю вас, не сработает. Как мне известно, из достоверных источников, – он указал на сержанта Донован, – у меня его нет. Мы оба тратим время, так что лучше вам отправить нас домой.

Не успели слова сорваться с губ, как он оказался на Бейкер Стрит. Но не в своей квартире – гостиной миссис Хадсон. Она сидела во главе стола, ведя беседу с двумя другими дамами (одна неудачно прыгала с парашютом, судя по осторожным касаниям к плечу, а у другой тайная связь с тем, кто по вторникам приносит ей покупки).

– Ох, они всегда куда-то мчатся, эти двое, – со смехом рассказывала миссис Хадсон гостям.

– Наш Джастин такой же, – начала парашютистка. – Нрав острый, как шесть мечей и пила вместе взятые, и ни минуты не сидит на месте. Он словно маленький терьер, что мечется по кругу.

– О да. Словно наша маленькая Евангелина, – согласилась соблазнительница носильщиков. – Джудит прислала новое фото на прошлой неделе, – она полезла в сумочку за бумажником.

В этот момент словно прозвучал сигнал для всех остальных к спонтанной фотовыставке. Фотографии внуков были предъявлены со скоростью света.

– Это малыш Кевин. Растёт как на дрожжах, храни его Господь. А в прошлом году был ещё совсем дитё.

– А это наша Шейла. Без ума от пони, ну что за девочка. Вы же знаете этот возраст. А чем ваши интересуются, миссис Хадсон?

– Убийствами, в основном, – домовладелица Шерлока встретила оцепенение гостей с самой милой улыбкой. – Постоянно помогают полиции с расследованиями. Такие милые мальчики. Хотя Шерлок вряд ли перестанет стрелять в стену.

Маленькая версия фото Шерлока и Джона присоединилась к галерее внуков на столе. Обе гостьи миссис Хадсон смотрели на него, не зная, что сказать дальше.

Хозяйка 221B лишь взяла чайник, наполни пустые чашки её собеседниц с усмешкой. 

– Кто-нибудь хочет печенья?

Шерлок почувствовал, как его рот дёргается в почти-улыбке. 

– Вы сделали это нарочно.

– Ооо, неплохо. Ты ничего не упустишь, не так ли? – призрак миссис Хадсон появился за версией самой себя, сидящей за столом, создавай странную двойную картинку. – Правда, как только разговор заходит о внуках, они могут часами не умолкать, и всегда одно и то же: кто пошёл, у кого вырос зуб, и так каждую неделю.

– И зачем показывать мне это? – Шерлок почувствовал возвращение тошноты, видимо близость гостиной, где он потерял сознание, влияла на галлюцинацию. – Я могу умирать наверху, а вы привели меня на еженедельное чаепитие.

– Никто не удерживает тебя, дорогой, – немного резко ответил призрак. – И в любом случае, я всегда считала, что человек должен быть в Рождество с друзьями. Даже если у них есть и другие друзья.

Шерлок скривился.

– Друзья? Скука. Сами же только что признались.

Призрак разочарованно посмотрел на него.

– Так ты, правда, думаешь, что у тебя нет друзей?

Зрение начало расплываться.

– У меня нет… Мне _не нужны_ друзья, у меня есть работа!

Стук в голове усилился, словно кто-то использовал его мозг в качестве беззвучного барабана.

– Шерлок Холмс! И ты ещё называешь себя детективом, – призрачная миссис Хадсон упёрла руки в бока, и теперь её голос напоминал Майкрофта. – Сделай усилие и хорошенько подумай… все эти люди с твоим фото… Неужели ты думаешь, что люди будут хранить фото тех, кто им не по душе?

Шерлок не ответил. Он не мог ответить. Он скользил назад, через сияющий светлый тоннель, мимо него полосами проносились огни в бесконечность. Он слышал трение шин об асфальт и вой сирены. Фигура нависла над ним, положив свистящую змею на его рот и прикрепив её ремнями. Кто-то пытался общаться азбукой Морзе, пищащий звук, который был полной бессмыслицей – буква Е, повторяющаяся снова и снова... призрак, который был миссис Хадсон и, возможно, Майкрофтом, пропал из поля зрения, и куда бы он его теперь не отправил, там должно быть лучше, чем в этом ярком шумном пекле.

_* **Пословица:** sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me  
 **Перевод:** палками и камнями можно сломать кости, но слова никогда не причинят мне боли _

  
**Глава 3**

Сначала он думал, что свистящее дыхание исходит от змеи над его ртом. Затем он понял, что это призрак вдыхает неестественно громко и нарочито: словно кто-то носит маску аквалангиста. Когда он приблизился, Шерлок увидел чёрный капюшон плаща. Плаща Смерти. Ну, эта галлюцинация была предсказуема. Всё это необходимо для завершения жатвы косой Грима-Жнеца. Когда призрак подошёл достаточно близко для прикосновения, тяжёлое дыхание прекратилось и он услышал:

– Люк… Я твой отец, Люк…

Даже искажённый насмешкой, голос было невозможно не узнать. Призрак наклонился, снимая капюшон и показывая ужасное, ненавистно знакомое лицо.

– Скучал по мне?

Шерлок вздохнул.

– О, Боже.

– Не совсем, – отозвался дух Джима Мориарти, – но довольно близко.

– Отвали, Джим. Если я умираю, то дай мне, по крайней мере, умереть спокойно.

– Ммм, не могу, мой сладкий, – и снова призрак с лёгкостью схватил Шерлока и поднял его на ноги. – Нас столько всего ждёт, тебя и меня... людей посмотреть, себя показать…

– Убить кого-то, разрушить жизни. Нет, спасибо. Исключи меня из своих игр.

В этот раз призрак рассмеялся по-настоящему жутко.

– Ох, Шерлок, дорогуша, ты так разочаровывающе глуп. Вы уже давно все вместе играете в мои игры.

Мигающие огни исчезли – слава Богу – вместе с выворачивающимся наизнанку желудком. Когда зрение прояснилось, Шерлок увидел, что призрак привёл его на весьма невзрачную улицу Лондона. Знакомую улицу. Улицу, возле офиса его брата.

– Хотя, может ты и прав, – размышлял Джим. – Я имею в виду, знаю, что нам полагается делать все эти штуки Духа Будущих Святок, но вот только следовать чужому сценарию – такая скука. Скажу тебе вот что, – заявил он с такой интонацией, словно предлагал незапланированную поездку за мороженым, – давай сменим фильм. Ты знаешь мою слабость, Шерлок… Я такооой непостоянный!

В мгновение ока призрак схватил его руку, и они оба ракетой полетели вверх, рассекая воздух, прямо в окно офиса Майкрофта.

– Прощай, _Рождественская песнь_ … Здравствуй, _Эта Прекрасная Жизнь!_

Окно приближалось к ним. Ближе ... ближе ... Шерлок приготовился к удару, а затем ... они оказались внутри. Всё было тихо. Офис был знаком Шерлоку, но декор – нет: обычно элегантный дубовый стол Майкрофта под мрамор был заменён холодной, клинической конструкцией из оникса и стали. Картины эпохи Реставрация исчезли; голые стены окружали одинокую фигуру сидящего за столом.

– Выглядит по-другому, не так ли? – Джим восхищался окружающим видом и недоумением Шерлока. – Ох, я забыл. Ты же считаешь поп-культуру пустой тратой времени. Что ж, к твоему сведению, мы поменяли тот скучный обыденный мир на новый, где Шерлок Холмс никогда не рождался… посмотрим, заметят ли наши объекты разницу!

В Майкрофте Холмсе перед ним всё ещё можно было узнавать того, кого Шерлок знал. Но изменения в его внешности были поразительны: он был на несколько фунтов тяжелее, с такими ужасными мешками под глазами, что даже Шерлок после трёх ночей над делом об убийстве не мог с ним сравниться. Дополнительная плоть вокруг лица, рук и живота должна была придать ему приятный, почти детский вид; но вместо этого она повисла на нём мёртвым грузом, словно промокшая одежда на тонущем моряке. Его обычно острые глаза были тусклыми и утонувшими в лице. Они тщательно изучали документы перед ним, но не было ни изогнутой брови, ни обманчиво случайного "Ммм", обычно дававших неверное представление о вихре мыслей в его голове.

Жужжание коммуникатора разрушило тяжёлую тишину комнаты.

– Сэр? Эта Хупер снова здесь. Она настаивает. Если хотите, я могу вызвать охрану…

Майкрофт устало вздохнул.

– Нет, не стоит. Хорошо, впустите её.

Нынешняя версия Молли Хупер практически не отличалась от настоящей. Шерлока утомлял тот факт, что он не мог выяснить в чём отличие – волосы? макияж? поза? походка? – пока наконец, через целых пять секунд, не осознал, что не видел её ни в чём кроме лабораторного халата.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, – Молли нервно зашла, меняя частоту шагов минимум три раза _(ох, нет, я выгляжу слишком нервной? Не нервничай. Стой, слишком поспешно. Не будь агрессивной, будь тактичной. Ох. Хорошо, я почти на месте)._

– Здравствуйте, мисс Хупер, – Майкрофт выдал лучшую имитацию улыбки, мягко пожимая ей руку и жестом указывая на кожаное кресло напротив.

Молли колебалась, плотно сжимая в руках бумаги, затем подчинилась.

– Спасибо, что согласились принять меня, сэр. Наконец-то, – добавила она с нервным смешком.

Майкрофт снисходительно кивнул.

– Да. Вы были весьма... настойчивы. 

– Вот именно. Понимаете, мне пришлось, – Молли сделала глубокий вдох. – Это было ... Я встретилась с шестнадцатью людьми в восьми различных ведомствах, и никто не хочет слушать то, что я должна сказать.

– Да. Это связано с «Ристантином», как я понимаю? – Майкрофт кивнул на бумаги в руках у Молли.

Молли очнулась, словно забыв о них на мгновение.

– Ох! Да. Вот. То есть, посмотрите. То есть, ладно. Вы можете и сами посмотреть, – она разложила документы в линию на столе, а затем – и эта беспечная наглость заставила Шерлока улыбнуться в одобрении – она действительно обошла вокруг стола к Майкрофту указать тому на несколько бумаг.

– Все эти случаи произошли с молодыми женщинами, кормящими матерями. Как вы видите из их анализов крови, в момент смерти все они имели повышенный уровень – ох, я работаю в морге... я должна сказать. На самом деле я не должна бы показывать вам это, ведь я могу потерять работу, но никто не верит мне без доказательств. В любом случае, вы видите, все они умерли от внезапного кровоизлияния в мозг. Я сверилась с их терапевтом, в семье нет случаев аневризмы, нет аномалий на МРТ или КТ, но все они принимают «Ристантин» от послеродовой депрессии…

Майкрофт слегка ощетинился оттого, что кто-то посмел вторгнуться в личное пространство.

– Мисс Хупер, я не профессионал в медицинской сфере. Но вполне ясно, что сбор подобного рода жёстких неопровержимых доказательств был бы разумным решением, прежде чем выдвигать такое серьёзное обвинение.

– Вот же. В смысле, у меня они есть, – Молли пододвинула к нему ещё бумаги. – Я сделала копии результатов испытаний на лабораторных мышах, и тесты также показали высокий уровень младенческой смерти, – ещё больше бумаг, – который почти повторяет проценты у кормящих матерей, принимающих «Ристантин».

Её тирада окончена, доказательства предъявлены, Молли, казалось, истратила всю энергию… и осознала, что нарушила личное пространство важного правительственного чиновника. Она неловко отшатнулась и вернулась на предложенное место.

Майкрофт собрал документы в аккуратную стопку.

– Мисс Хупер. Простите, но результаты одного лаборанта – хотя и более посвящённого, чем нужно – едва предоставляют достаточные доказательства, чтобы оправдать…

– Я знаю, – с волнением перебила Молли, – поэтому я и здесь. У нас нет финансирования в Ба… – я имею в виду, там где я работаю – провести дальнейшие испытания. Мы должны подать заявку на грант, но, даже получив его, нам следует обратиться за разрешением в соответствующие органы. Но никто даже не знает, в какие именно. Или просто не говорит.

Мужчина по ту сторону стола молчал несколько секунд. Затем он сцепил руки.

– Простите, мисс Хупер. Я ничем не могу помочь вам.

Молли закусила губу, словно обдумывая сказанное после.

– Не думаю, что это правда. Вы _можете_ помочь мне. Все вы _можете._ Просто не хотите.

Старший Холмс поднялся со стула, возвращая Молли бумаги элегантно ухоженной рукой.

– К сожалению, в этом случае, что вы думаете, не имеет ни малейшего значения. Ваших исследований недостаточно. Как я уже говорил, я ничего не могу сделать.

Молли смотрела на него достаточно долго. После, сжав губы, неуклюже прижала доказательства к груди и сделала несколько прерывистых шагов к двери. На полпути она развернулась.

– Вы услышите обо мне, – она пыталась скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Я не буду… Я не сдамся так легко.

С этими словами она покинула кабинет.

Майкрофт уставился на пустой стол на несколько секунд после её ухода.

– Именно на это я и надеюсь, – сказал он тихо в пустоту. – И искренне надеюсь, что удача улыбнётся вам сильнее, чем мне.

С этим он резко поднялся на ноги. Подойдя к шкафу тёмно-дубового цвета, он наполнил стакан льдом и достал бутылку двухсотлетнего виски. Именно в этот момент призрак Мориарти решил возобновить болтовню.

– Ай, ай. Бедный старший братец Майкрофт, – он с трудом сдерживал смех, когда старший Холмс взял ключ от верхнего ящика своего стола... – Нет чудесного младшего брата, чтобы обнять. Никого не нужно укладывать в постель на ночь, – щёлкнул замок нижнего ящика... – Некого научить своим навыкам дедукции, некого тренировать и развивать – Майкрофт открыл ящик, позволяя увидеть стопку папок, заявление об отставке и блестящую ручку опасной бритвы.

– Никто не заставит его почувствовать, что он не единственный фрик в мире.

Стояла полная тишина. Только позвякивал лёд, пока Майкрофт делал глоток скотча. Затем Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Да ладно. Это слезливо и нелепо. Мой брат никогда не сделает миру любезность и не избавит его от своего присутствия.

– Тот Майкрофт, которого ты знаешь – может быть, – признал Дух-Джим. – Но это Майкрофт, который тебе _не знаком,_ – он полез в ящик стола, копаясь в папках незаметно для старшего Холмса. – Ох, смотри! Доклад своему начальству. О «Ристантине», представляешь! Выглядит, словно он пытался остановить его производство несколько раз, и был проигнорирован. И не в первый раз. Боже, этим вещам уже сотни лет ... некачественные контракты на жильё... коррумпированные судьи ... корпоративные взятки для правительственных чиновников ... тьфу, влиятельный мужчина с _совестью._ Скуука!

Шерлок посмотрел на тяжёлую жемчужную ручку бритвы.

– Ты же сам сказал, что это фантазия. Почему то, что происходит, должно иметь значение, если это всего лишь иллюзия?

Странное выражение возникло на лице призрака. 

– Ну, в случае, если ты не сможешь вернуться в _свой_ мир – а вдруг? – то эта реальность станет подлинной. 

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Через некоторое время призрак ухмыльнулся. 

– Что ж, – сказал он, в то время как Шерлок Холмс смотрел на старшего брата, медленно подтягивающего рукав и тянущегося за бритвой. – Нам продолжать?

  
**Глава 4**

Не успели слова сорваться с губ, как кабинет вокруг них растворился, сменившись оживлённой Лондонской улицей.

– О, Рождество! – призрак-Джим пришёл в восторг. – Есть за что любить… все переполнены глупым весельем, и ещё более доверчивы, чем обычно, – лоб нахмурился, когда он посмотрел на тротуар. – Хотя, не особо празднично. Я имею в виду, если уж мы каким-то образом воплощаем Рождественскую песнь, нужно сделать это поинтереснее.

Призрак щёлкнул пальцами. Вихрь снега прошёл через толпу, оставляя викторианские атрибуты на своём пути: уличные фонари сменили газовые лампы. Трикотажные шапки и капюшоны стали цилиндрами и зимними шляпками. Тёмное авто внезапно превратилось в экипаж, запряжённый лошадьми, которые в испуге встали на дыбы, когда маленький синий Воксхолл едва не задел его на перекрёстке.

– Так-то лучше. Ты должен признать это, – растёкся патокой дух. – Вот это Рождество… каштаны, жареный гусь, Скрудж и Майкрофт – извини, Марли – закованы в цепи в своих камерах, Крэтчит умирает голодной смертью в трущобах… оу, и взгляни кто здесь? Это же Малыш Тим!

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

Джон Ватсон – или, по меньшей мере, его искажённая перекрученная версия в этой реальности – ковылял по улице. Грубый костыль из дерева заменил его обычную трость, и одежда была словно снята с мальчишки-оборванца: потёртый голубой колпак и жакет, брюки, оторванные ниже колена, и грубые ботинки держались на ногах только благодаря мерзкого вида рваным лоскутам.

Желудок Шерлока сделал кульбит. Он вспомнил бассейн… как Мориарти играл Джоном словно марионеткой, унижал его…

– Прекрати это. Сейчас же.

Галлюцинация или нет, мёртвый или нет, Шерлок Холмс целиком и полностью ненавидел этого мерзавца.

Джимми-Дух приподнял бровь.

– Это твоя галлюцинация, Шерлок. Или ты предпочёл бы видеть его в костюме рождественского гуся?

В наступившей тишине Шерлок припомнил по крайней мере три техники управления сном, которые позволили бы ему расчленить безумного призрака вместе с галлюцинацией.

– Ой, ладно, – Мориарти закатил глаза. – По правде говоря, у некоторых нет чувства юмора.

Призрак щёлкнул пальцами. Теперь они были внутри мрачной, тускло освещённой комнаты ожидания. Выглядело как бюро регистрации водителей. Джон – теперь одет как обычно – похромал вовнутрь и взял номерок, затем занял место в ряду пластиковых стульев, сделанных, вероятно, во время первой посадки на Луну.

– Он будет здесь какое-то время, – призрак наморщил нос. – Могли бы переместиться сразу к самому интересному.

Он покрутил пальцем стрелку часов на стене, и комната размылась от быстрого движения. Если сосредоточиться, Шерлок смог бы изучать Джона среди всей суматохи. Он не выглядел хорошо. Его одежда была нехарактерно потрёпанной _(вероятно от трёх до четырёх лет с момента покупки в благотворительном магазине)_ , и он не брился несколько дней. Он продолжал покачивать ногой и кусать губы _(без завтрака, возможно и без обеда либо пропустил несколько приёмов пищи, погодите – он что, пил?)_ и смотреть на часы с тревогой каждые несколько секунд.

Наконец палец Мориарти остановился. Скучного вида молодая женщина назвала номер Джона, и он подошёл к её окну. Двойное плотное оргстекло… здесь должно быть много очень сердитых людей. 

– Могу я вам помочь?

– Я очень на это надеюсь, – Джон вытащил смятый листок бумаги из кармана и, разгладив, протолкнул его в окошко. – Моя пенсия в этом месяце не пришла. Это ведомость из банка, оплата не проходила.

Девушка повернулась к экрану компьютера, не глядя на него и громко причмокивая жвачкой. Она равнодушно постучала по клавиатуре, заговаривая с Джоном только для получения информации. Через несколько секунд появились данные.

– Здесь говорится, что получатель умер.

– Что?

– Платежи приостановлены согласно смерти получателя. Ваш запрос рассматривается как попытка мошенничества.

Джон с неверием выдохнул.

– Вы же не серьёзно, – он улыбнулся. Джон Ватсон был наиболее опасен с улыбкой на лице.

– Так здесь говорится, – отрезала девушка без малейшего следа сочувствия в голосе.

– Разве я выгляжу мёртвым? Армия месяцами платила мне пенсию. Просто… проверьте ещё раз, пожалуйста?

– Вот ваша запись, сэр, – настаивала девушка, проигнорировав просьбу. – Здесь написано, что вы мертвы с… восьмого августа прошлого года.

– Тогда меня ранили! _Ранили,_ а не убили! Это должно быть компьютерный сбой… посмотрите, пожалуйста… сегодня вы можете сделать что-нибудь?

Девушка вздохнула, раздражённая тем, что кто-то указывает ей, что делать.

– Вы можете заполнить заявление с жалобой.

– И как долго её будут рассматривать?

– От трёх до шести месяцев.

– От трёх до шести? Боже! А до этого что мне делать?

– Вы можете записаться на приём с сотрудником вашего отделения.

Джон сжал губы.

– Послушайте. Вы не понимаете. Я должен за аренду с прошлой недели, я… да меня выселят сегодня. 

Девушка выплюнула жвачку и посмотрела на него взглядом «а мне-то какое дело». 

– Это всё, что в моих силах, сэр.

Улыбка Джона сошла на нет.

– И что я должен делать… жить на улице? Питаться мусором и объедками? Я почти _умер,_ служа стране с такими жалкими отговорками, и это благодарность в ответ?

Девушка подняла трубку и нажала на кнопку.

– Службу безопасности сюда.

Она, даже вызывая охрану, звучала скучно.

– _Служба безопасности?_ – Хихиканье Джона было высоким и пронзительным, и звучало весьма неуравновешенно. – Вы хотите поговорить о безопасности? Во всех смыслах, давайте поговорим о грёбаной _безопасности._ Безопасность – это то, что вы обещали при регистрации. Ваша страна пообещала позаботиться, если случится вернуться с грёбаной пулей в грёбаном плече, без жизни и без работы, и _нет._ Выбросила. На улицу. Как кусок. Грёбаного. _Мусора!_ Вот ЭТО безопасность! 

Двое подошедших высоких мужчин схватили Джона под руки. Шерлок инстинктивно дёрнулся вперёд, губы скривились в рыке… но его остановила призрачная рука.

– Ты же здесь не по-настоящему. Ты просто пройдёшь их насквозь, – Джим отпустил его. – Во всех смыслах насквозь, можешь попытаться, я сотни лет так хорошо не смеялся.

Он был прав. Дух всегда прав. Шерлок мог лишь смотреть, как охрана выталкивала возмущающегося Джона прочь, прямо на тротуар, с грохотом бросая следом за ним трость.

Джон попытался подняться. Нога не позволила. Для собственного успокоения он запустил трость охранникам в спину, когда за ними закрылась дверь. Трость пролетела по воздуху, столкнулась с дверью и, отскочив от неё, упала в нескольких шагах. 

Всё, что он мог поделать – закричать. Что он и сделал… пока крики не перешли в рыдания.

– Тьфу, не могу смотреть на это, такой позор, – призрак схватил Шерлока за руку. – Давай убираться, пока кто-нибудь не вызвал полицию.

  
**Глава 5**

Они материализовались перед очень знакомым домом. Прежде чем вихрь мелодраматического рождественского снега утих, Шерлок успел схватить призрака за на удивление плотную руку.

– Верни меня назад, – выдохнул он, настойчиво сжимая руку. Если он не существует, вряд ли контролировать дыхание будет трудно. – Если ты прав, и другого мира не существует, верни меня к Джону и оставь в покое.

Дух выдал ленивую полуулыбку.

– Прости, милый, не могу.

С этими словами он легко выскользнул из рук Шерлока, запрыгнув на крыльцо 221 Бейкер-стрит, и позвонил в колокольчик.

Миссис Хадсон открыла дверь.

– Здравствуйте… чем могу помочь?

Она могла видеть Шерлока. Но не Мориарти. И Шерлок мог увидеть больше, чем хотел бы: _(толстый слой макияжа скрывает подбитый левшой правый глаз, выцветающие синяки на шее, правая рука неловко свисает после слишком сильной хватки…)_

Шерлок выдавил улыбку.

– Здравствуйте, миссис… Хадсон, не так ли? А ваш муж дома?

Искра страха мелькнула на её учтивом лице. 

– Ох, я не знаю, дорогой… он будет всю ночь с ребятами, знаете, карты и всё такое, он не захочет, чтобы его тревожили…

– Привет, Лоретта. В чём дело? – Человек, который должен быть мёртв, тот, кого Шерлок отправил на казнь, кто должен гнить в земле на кладбище во Флориде, появился в дверном проёме в клубах сигарного дыма, собственнически положив руку на плечо жены. Шерлок заметил её дрожь, когда рука схватила её сильнее, чем необходимо.

Губы Шерлока сжались плотнее.

– В том, что я хотел бы поговорить о ваших предыдущих жёнах, мистер Хадсон… или я должен сказать Герберт Рахманн?

Фальшивая улыбка до обидного живого мистера Хадсона исчезла.

– Кто этот человек? – потребовал он у всё ещё вздрагивающей жены. – С кем вы говорили…?

– Ни с кем, – ровно ответил Шерлок. – Но вам стоило бы больше заботиться об оставленных уликах. Вопреки тому, что вы думаете, некоторые яды оставляют следы. И, кроме того, я предлагаю вам убрать ваши грязные руки с плеча жены, если вы хотите приехать в полицейский участок одним куском.

Лицо мистера Хадсона побелело.

– Слушай, приятель. Я не знаю, кем ты себя возомнил, но если через две секунды не уберёшься, я вызываю копов.

– О, и правда, давайте позовём. Заодно и расскажем им о маленькой аккуратной схеме наживы.

Миссис Хадсон вскрикнула, муж толкнул её внутрь и указал пальцем на Шерлока.

– Вон! 

Обычно Шерлок заставил бы мужчину скулить, словно ребёнка, за четыре хода (добавив ещё пару пинков для удовольствия). Обычно, да. Но не в том случае, когда он даже не существовал. Казалось, его молекулы рассеялись в воздухе, когда он кинулся вперёд и врезался в дверь 221 Б.

Дух Мориарти захихикал.

– Ай, ай. Только посмотри, что ты наделал, – из-за двери донёсся разговор на повышенных тонах, а затем приглушенный стук и крик боли. – Для неё ты сделал все ещё хуже. Обычно он не начал бы бить её как минимум до второго дня Рождества. Какая ирония, – он усмехнулся.

Шерлок сгрёб в кулак рубашку Мориарти, прежде чем улыбка исчезла с его губ.

– Чего. Ты. Хочешь? Испытываешь полное садистское наслаждение, показывая то, что я не могу предотвратить? – он направил всю разрушительной силы ярость на призрака, отталкивая того в гневном бессилии. – Только то, что я никогда не существовал в этом мире, не значит, что не существую сейчас и не могу помочь им. Так в чём. Весь. Смысл?

Призрак выглядел немного смущённым.

– А кто сказал, что в этом есть смысл?

  
**Глава 6**

Они больше не были на Бейкер Стрит. Мир вокруг них снова изменился. Шерлок с трудом подавил желание стереть самодовольную уродливую ухмылку с лица призрака, и отпихнул его прочь: они оказались где-то рядом с набережной.

– Узнаёшь?

– Смутно. Кое-кто из моей сети бездомных ночевали здесь. Хотя не в такое время года, – Шерлок запахнул пальто плотнее – нечестно, что люди, которые в этой реальности не существуют, должны чувствовать её холод – и заметил группу людей, потягивающих кофе в парке через дорогу: Лестрейд и его команда. Он и сержант Донован болтали, в то время как младший офицер раскручивал жёлтую полицейскую ленту вокруг грязного треснутого фонтана.

– Бедняга, – это был Лестрейд. – Переохлаждение, должно быть. Обморожение заставляет их думать, что они горят, вот они и ныряют в воду или сугроб. Видел подобное пару раз. 

– Или он упал, голова разбита, – указала Донован.

– Да, ладно. Полагаю, придётся дожидаться вскрытия.

– Скука, – пожаловался Шерлок, когда Мориарти догнал его. – Обычный конец для бездомного, каждую зиму случается. Или это новая тактика – ты не можешь свести меня с ума и пытаешься убить меня скукой?

Призрак пожал плечами. 

– А это работает?

– Куда эффективнее.

Позади них Лестрейд потирал руки, чтобы согреться ... пусть то, чего он надеялся достичь, было недостижимо для Шерлока, хотя он уже был в перчатках.

– Семью ещё не уведомили?

– Работаем над этим. Видимо, есть брат, но его сложно отследить.

Лестрейд фыркнул.

– Жалко беднягу. Умереть в Рождественскую ночь, а никто даже и не заметит.

– Ммм, – Донован завернулась в пальто. – Только мы.

– О, подожди секунду! – что-то из сказанного Донован – _наверное упоминание брата_ – вызвало отклик в Чертогах Шерлока. – Я _действительно_ знаю эту историю… это великое разоблачение, да? Ужасный финал? Ты показываешь мне меня же, мёртвого, одинокого и нелюбимого, и я осознаю настоящее значение Рождества, а все мы поём рождественские песни, а малыш Тим говорит «Благослови нас Бог, всех и каждого!». Это оно, да? Вся эта плаксивая сентиментальная чепуха?

Призрак снова пожал плечами. 

– Пойди и загляни в фонтан, если ты не боишься того, что находится внутри.

– О, пожалуйста! – Шерлок сплюнул. – Я же сказал тебе, я _не_ играю в твою маленькую игру! – он повернулся спиной к призраку и зашагал прочь. – Прощай, Джим. Иди и греми своими цепями перед теми, кому это важно.

Подъехала машина скорой помощи, огни и сирена затихли: нет необходимости спешить за умершим.

– Оу! Фургон для мяса уже здесь, – Лестрейд смял стакан и бросил его в урну.

Голос Донован слабел по мере того, как быстро отдалялся Шерлок.

– Думаете сдать его?

– Ага, почему нет? Вернёшься в Ярд – попробуй отследить брата, – Шерлок едва слышал их, но чудом поймал конец предложения. – В конце концов, не так уж и много Гарри Ватсонов во всей Англии.

Кровь застыла у Шерлока в жилах.

_Гарри Ватсон._

Скорая подъехала к фонтану. Шерлок обернулся и преодолел расстояние за примерно пять секунд _нет нет нет нет НЕТ..._

– Ой. Что вы делаете? – Лестрейд сейчас мог его видеть. Шерлоку было всё равно. Это не Джон там, это НЕ Джон, это только выглядело похоже на него под водой с пустым взглядом, _нет, не Джон, не Джон, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, не Джон..._

– Кто-нибудь вызовите подмогу, у нас тут псих какой-то!

Шерлок схватил Джона за руку и потянул. Ничего не произошло. Он дёрнул сильнее и услышал тошнотворный _треск._ Он посмотрел вниз.

Тонкие белые трещины поползли по лицу Джона: паутина из трещин. _Лёд._ Джон не просто лежал под водой ... он был _заморожен._

Шерлок вскрикнул.

Руки обхватили его плечи, НЕТ, ОТВАЛИТЕ, он должен спасти Джона, должно быть одеяло, шоковое одеяло, Лестрейд набросил его, нужно вернуть тепло обратно в замороженные конечности.

– Шерлок…

– Нет! Его нужно спасти!

– Шерлок, погоди…

– ПОМОГИ МНЕ СОГРЕТЬ ЕГО!

– Ладно, ладно! Он тёплый, смотри!

Шерлок открыл глаза. Его пальцы вцепились в оранжевое одеяло и чьё-то запястье. А потом он услышал голос.

– Я тёплый, тёплый! Видишь? Красивый и румяный, и мухи не кусают. А теперь можно мне вернуть руку?

Он посмотрел вверх.

Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон стояли около его больничной постели, а сбоку обнаружился забавно обеспокоенный Джон Ватсон. Оранжевое шоковое одеяло покрывало его голову и плечи: он выглядел как Ватсон Аравийский.

Шерлок посмотрел на их три испуганных лица и выпустил руку Джона.

И расхохотался.

Медсестра заглянула в палату.

– Что это? Что происходит?

– Он просто проснулся и схватил Джона, вцепившись в него словно клещ. Он, кажется, думал, что тот замерзает до смерти.

– Вероятно потому, что чувствовал холод, он ведь сбросил все свои одеяла, – медсестра вернула их на место. Шерлок позволил ей. Он смеялся слишком сильно, чтобы делать что-то ещё.

– Не поделишься ли шуткой, приятель? – спросил Махатма Ватсон из-под оранжевого укрытия, и это только заставило Шерлока смеяться сильнее.

– О тётушка Эм, – пропищал он, указывая на каждого из своих друзей, – у меня был странный сон. И вы, и ты, и _ты_ были там ...

– Думаю, это ещё действие лекарств, – шепнула по секрету медсестра. – Может быть, лучше дать ему немного отдохнуть.

– Ох, Шерлок, ты нас так напугал, – миссис Хадсон нагнулась похлопать его по руке, и по какой-то причине это тоже было весело. – Отдохни и позаботься о себе.

– Ага, – поддержал Лестрейд. – Чёртов идиот. Я буду на связи.

– Увидимся, приятель, – кивнул Джон. – Если понадоблюсь, я буду в коридоре.

И с этим Три Мудреца – или скорее Мудрец, Мудрая Женщина и Дева Ватсон в ярко оранжевом покрове – покинули комнату, оглядываясь через плечо на всё-ещё хихикающего Шерлока, пытаясь понять, не выжил ли тот из ума.

Вероятно, выжил. Да и не важно. Были ли виной тому лекарства или вскружившее голову облегчение, его не волновало: Джон жив.

_Джон жив._

Ничего в мире не было важнее этого факта.

  
**Глава 7**

Основные детали он узнал позже: незначительной утечки газа в квартире (оперативно сообщили и устранили) и эффекта от четырёх никотиновых пластырей на очень пустой желудок было достаточно, чтобы свалить с ног великого Шерлока Холмса.

Это было возмутительно.

– Ну, может быть, ты будешь слушать хотя бы собственное тело, если не меня, – мягко сказал Джон. – Я прошу тебя быть осторожнее.

– Если я изменю привычки, тебе не нужно будет читать мне лекции, – Шерлок откинулся в своём кресле. – Я далёк от того, чтобы лишить человека величайшего удовольствия в жизни.

– И если твоё величайшее удовольствие – быть засранцем, то ты должен быть в восторге. Миссис Хадсон чуть с ума не сошла. Слава Богу ты упал с дивана так громко, иначе она не нашла бы тебя вовремя.

– Ей понравился рождественский подарок?

– Не знаю, я не спрашивал. Уроки каратэ, ты серьёзно, Шерлок? Даже не знаю, что на тебя нашло, – Джон поднялся погреться у огня. – Имей в виду, она казалась немного веселее обычного, вернувшись после первого занятия. Может, встретила какого-нибудь крепкого старичка. Что это? – он взял новую рождественскую открытку с каминной полки: она была крошечной, и безликой, и подписана аккуратным «Майкрофт».

– Благодарность, – лениво пояснил Шерлок. – За диетические коктейли. 

Джон моргнул.

– Ты отправил Майкрофту диетические коктейли на Рождество?

– Ну. Это впервые после смерти мамули, когда я послал ему что-либо. Полагаю, его напыщенность не позволит ему обмануть ожидания и отреагировать иначе, чем предполагает протокол, каким бы провокационным ни был подарок, – Шерлок улыбнулся уголком рта.

Джон потёр спину, чтобы распространить тепло. 

– Ну, в этом есть смысл ... ты никогда не даришь рождественские подарки. Что случилось: ты получил предсмертный опыт в больнице или что-то ещё?

– Нечто похожее, – протянул Шерлок. Его глаза переместились к большой коробке под яркой праздничной елью, на обязательном наличии которой настаивал Джон. – Открой свой.

– Пока ещё рано. Мы ждём миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок наградил его обиженным взглядом, перед которым, как он знал, Джон не мог устоять.

– Ох, ну ладно! Хорошо. Боже, ты как дитя малое, – он боролся с бумагой – коробка была почти такой же большой, как и он сам – и вытянул на свет новую зимнюю парку: самую лучшую из всех, что Шерлок смог найти; рассчитанная на почти арктические условия с двумя слоями подкладки для удержания тепла. – Ммм, здорово, – Джон, казалось, был в недоумении. – У меня и старая куртка в порядке, но спасибо, дружище.

– Надень её.

Всё ещё не видя смысла, Джон поднялся и натянул на себя этого огромного волосатого зверя. Парка словно поглотила его.

– Она, ммм… немного велика.

– Ерунда, – Шерлок встал и поправил рукава. – Ты всегда должен покупать пальто на размер больше. Дополнительное пространство даёт больше места для воздушных карманов и сохраняет тепло тела ...

– И это говорит человек в облегающем «Белстаффе», – возразил Джон. Его голос был приглушен капюшоном. – Ладно, нестрашно, просто поменяю на меньший размер… 

Обиженный взгляд вернулся.

– Шерлок, в этом я выгляжу как пятилетний ребёнок!

Обиженный взгляд усилился в четыре раза.

– О, Бога ради… хорошо. _Хорошо._ Спасибо тебе, Шерлок Холмс, за это тёплое и вполне нелепое пальто.

Он вернулся в своё кресло, выглядя скорее как отвратительный снеговик-Джон. Или как борец сумо.

В дверь позвонили.

– Еда на вынос пожаловала, – Джон выскользнул из почти живой парки и отправился вниз, чтобы расплатиться.

Позже, после обеда они сидели у огня, наслаждаясь бокалом вина, которое прислал Лестрейд.

– Что ты отправил Грегу? – поинтересовался Джон.

– Фруктовые кексы, – Шерлок усмехнулся. – Вполне достаточно для всего управления. Они и в марте их доедать будут.

Джон хихикнул.

– Ну, это первый год, когда Шерлок Холмс открыл для себя Рождество. Нужно почаще получать предсмертный опыт, – Джон резко остановился. – Это, кстати, был сарказм. Если ты когда-нибудь вдруг задумаешь снова умереть, я сам тебя убью. 

– Верно подмечено.

Джон задержал на нём взгляд дольше, чем обычно. Затем поднял стакан. 

– Счастливого Рождества.

Шерлок отразил жест бокалом. Он выполнил замечательную работу, подумал он, по защите своего обычного воздуха от отвратительной скуки. На самом деле он не мог даже вспомнить, когда испытывал такое удовлетворение при отсутствии дела. Джон был жив; Миссис Хадсон правила 221Б; и самое лучшее из всего – телевизор молча стоял на столе ... никакие сопливые праздничные фильмы не вторгнутся в его подсознание. Сон и его болезненные фантазии на тему Капры и Диккенса были навсегда изгнаны из его ума.

Джон чокнулся бокалом с Шерлоком.

– И, как сказал малыш Тим, Благослови нас Бог, всех…

– Джон. Не будь таким сентиментальным.

– Хорошо. Ладно, – Джон улыбнулся. – Весёлого Рождества, Шерлок.

– Весёлого Рождества, Джон.


End file.
